1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automated system for software test script conversion, and more specifically, to an automated system for software test script conversion from a current software test script to new software test script.
2. Related Art
There are automated software test tools on the market to test lines of code being developed. These tools run scripts to test software routines that are being developed. Each test tool uses different internal language to save test scripts and different formats to store data. When a company would like to change from one test tool to another, the migration of test scripts from a current test tool (CTT) to a new test tool (NTT) could become tedious.
Currently, there is a need for an automated system capable of converting test scripts created by one functional testing tool to be able to be run on a new functional testing tool with little or no manual conversion.